


[Podfic] Of All The Gin Joints In The World

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2018 [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: #ITPE2018, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bartender Andrew, Exes, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Effect: Music, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:“Hi, Andrew,” Steven says, words nearly lost under a particularly grandiose sweep of Shane’s fingers along the keys. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and his fingers are tapping against the polished surface of the bar in a gesture that seems to be more related to nerves than getting Andrew’s attention.Andrew’s had dreams that started like this. More than he cares to think of.Steven’s name is on the tip of his tongue, but he forces himself to swallow it down, nearly chokes on it as he spits out words that are simultaneously more and less painful.“What are you doing here?”--or, three years after crumbling like a house of cards, Andrew and Steven come back together again.





	[Podfic] Of All The Gin Joints In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [of all the gin joints in all the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515766) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> Recorded for ITPE 2018 for [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor). I'd been 85% sure I'd podfic this for you before podfication and then you rhapsodized about it all weekend and I became certain that this was the correct choice even with your request of "no straight-up AUs".
> 
> All music used is from the title cards provided by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn) and will be linked below. Music is only at the chapter heading unless it is explicitly referenced in the text. 
> 
> If you personally know/are someone tagged in this work's header, this is archive locked. You knew what you were getting into. Make a choice that you can be comfortable with & don't tell me about it.

**Title:** [Of All The Gin Joints In The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515766?view_full_work=true)  
**Author:** [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** M  
**Fandom:** Buzzfeed: Worth It  
**Pairing/Characters:** Andrew Ilnyckyj, Steven Lim, Adam Bianchi  
**Warnings:** No warnings apply  
**Length:** 04:08:49  
**Summary:** “Hi, Andrew,” Steven says, words nearly lost under a particularly grandiose sweep of Shane’s fingers along the keys. His smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and his fingers are tapping against the polished surface of the bar in a gesture that seems to be more related to nerves than getting Andrew’s attention.  
  
Andrew’s had dreams that started like this. More than he cares to think of.  
  
Steven’s name is on the tip of his tongue, but he forces himself to swallow it down, nearly chokes on it as he spits out words that are simultaneously more and less painful.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
\--  
  
or, three years after crumbling like a house of cards, Andrew and Steven come back together again  
  
**Download:** right click and save [as zipped mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBWI%5d%20Of%20All%20The%20Gin%20Joints%20In%20The%20World%20%20-%20lattice_frames,%20doctorkaitlyn.zip) or as individual sections: [Part One](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBWI%5d%20Of%20All%20The%20Gin%20Joints%20In%20The%20World%20\(Part%201\)%20-%20lattice_frames,%20doctorkaitlyn.mp3), [Part Two](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBWI%5d%20Of%20All%20The%20Gin%20Joints%20In%20The%20World%20\(Part%202\)%20-%20lattice_frames,%20doctorkaitlyn.mp3), [Part Three](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bBWI%5d%20Of%20All%20The%20Gin%20Joints%20In%20The%20World%20\(Part%203\)%20-%20lattice_frames,%20doctorkaitlyn.mp3%20rel=), and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0190.zip) compiled by bessyboo  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Audio Headers  
> Chapter 1: [Star Treatment by The Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_2rM8A_1-w)  
> Chapter 2: [Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1j4Pf228vhE)  
> Chapter 3: [Millions by Gerard Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZcB9maO1-E)  
> Chapter 4: [Old Fashioned by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDCW3PrLCIs)  
> Chapter 5: [Roaring Twenties by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWSqv-xsc5o)  
> Chapter 6: [I've Got You Under My Skin by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1AHec7sfZ8)  
> Chapter 7: [These Arms of Mine by Otis Redding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUaO50nWnvg) which is also used during the chapter.  
> Chapter 8: [Aquaman by Walk The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRVgptW7bYg)  
> Chapter 9: [ MFEO - Pt. 1: Made For Each Other, Pt. 2: You Can Breathe by Jack's Mannequin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B46oP5CD1gs)  
> Chapter 10: [Vanilla Twilight by Owl City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMI9GXTLZyI>Science%20Fiction%20by%20The%20Arctic%20Monkeys</a>%0AChapter%2011:%20<a%20href=)  
> Chapter 12/Epilogue: [The Ultracheese by The Arctic Monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Muil_PtJURY)
> 
> I may at some point put in streaming, but that's going to be way later when I get around to a) finding an alternate to dewplayer that ao3 plays nice with and b) I have the chance to fix all of my other works.


End file.
